


Big, Ugly & Dead

by lesbomancy



Category: WildStar (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dekk finds himself transplanted into yet another universe for a fancy story about how great it is to shoot people. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big, Ugly & Dead

Dekkorius Torvitus. Highborn, expert sharpshooter, ICI agent, covert operations expert…

Traitor.

Gigashock was wanted for a half million. He had terrorized Dominion and Exile ships, killed their people and stolen their cargo for years. On Nexus his habits had not changed.. and even got worse. His new friend was in deep debt to Gigashock.. and now he was going to get justice for them. He loaded a round as large as a carrot into his rifle and let out a heavy sigh.

Pacing, Dekk. Patience. The words of his old mentor echoed in his mind. The corpse of one of Gigashock’s men acted as his support in his ghili suit, the human’s neck making the perfect nook. Meeting sight.. meeting sight..

The crosshair on his scope came over the meeting sight, two flicks drawing his view in closer. Gigashock’s goons were already around the area.. five guards disembarking the ship with nearly forty kill markings with the Exile, Dominion, and Ekose symbols on them.. several others beside them, insignia he did not recognize.

His beautiful red-headed friend was pacing, shaking like a nervous little leaf despite her words being just as cool and normal as any gangster or criminal would keep it. She played a good game, sticking to the plan Dekk laid out as if it were an exact certainty.. and he admired that.

It took a lot of trust or a lot of stupidity to trust a man who scratched the Dominion logo off of his armor. Leaving behind a family.. prestige, power.. there were days where he thought himself foolish. The Freebot and the redheaded woman always made him reconsider leaving.. where would he be without their signature homecooked meals which clogged the arteries and tasted like a salt quarry?

Back to reality. Gigashock descended the ramp to his ship, the filthy grund chewing on some sort of poultry bone, cracking it in half as Dekk saw the man suck the marrow out before discarding the vessel, Gig rudely flicking it at the redhead.

One…

Each of the patroling guards were in their spots, almost to the X that Dekk planned.. just a little longer and it would be showtime. Gigashock let out a visible belch into the redhead’s face, throwing his hands out to give her a hug and tousle her hair with his fat, greasy hands.

Two…

He swung about, pacing his breathing and being as patient as possible.. Gigashock and his honor guard of two soldiers cackling at some sort of joke between the four gathered at the center of the old, overgrown ruins. When the redhead presented her datachron to show off her bank account the grund gangster sneered, moving to shove the human girl back onto her ass.

Three…

Gigashock drew a long bayonet from his belt, hiking his pants up with one hand as he drew the blade harmlessly against his neck. With the flick of a button on the handguard the blade glowed bright white-hot. He got onto a knee and pointed it at the redhead, his men circling around her to hold her down. The crosshair went over Gigashock’s face, the words he said delivered with such emphasis that Dekk knew that he was saying. It wasn’t anything nice.

Action.

Dekk’s finger squeezed, loosing the first round. The enhanced rifle took only seconds to deliver the bullet as it burrowed into Gigashock’s temple, exploding half-way to send flesh, bone and fluids in a 360 directional spray around the stump-necked grund. Dekk adjusted further, loosing another round into the wide-eyed honor guard. The second round did not explode, but moments before impact looked to flatten and become a razordisk of somesort.

It sawed through the first guard’s head at the crown, then due to angling bore into the other at the second guard’s nose. Both of them were dead by the time their now loosened upper halves plopped off harmlessly like a jack ‘o lantern top.

He hadn’t time to stare at the bewitching redhead, instead focusing on the patrolling guards who were now generally alarmed to the goings-on at the center of the ruins. Number 1.. an Ekose with a shotgun of some sort. He was mid-sprint as Dekk loosed his third manually loaded round, a simple kill shot to the neck which was big enough to decapitate the thin-bodied sentient and send both the Ekose’s body and head to the ground with a fleeting expression of surprised pain.

The second of five was a stout granok, Dekk knowing full well of their capabilities as he fired off two quick shots. The recoil was planned perfectly as an armor piercing round spiraled through the granok’s chest cavity mid-vault over a wall. The second landed directly in the granok’s mouth.. and while there was no blood the rock-man crumpling to the floor was more than enough of an indicator of a job well done.

Three was harder to find at first. Dekk did not anticipate this. Only ten seconds had passed.. and-.. no, he wasn’t hiding. He was crapping with headphones on. Dekk furrowed his brow in disgust at the human’s dereliction of duty, loosing a shot to the man’s heart which dug deep and sent him to a peaceful, eternal slumber where he could evacuate the rest of his bowels in peace.

Four.. spotted him. A counter-sniper, it seemed, as a round pinged off of the rock face that he was on. Not without his contingencies, Dekk rolled to the left and pushed a heavily armored body off of the cliffside.. one of the perimeter guards he quietly killed earlier. It threw the counter-sniper off long enough for Dekk to reposition between two boulders as he lined the crosshair over the counter-sniper’s face and pulled the trigger.

The ship began to start up, it’s engines billowing dirt and grass out towards the stunned redhead and Gigashock’s twitching corpse. Number five’s face was clear in the cockpit and Dekk thought about letting him escape for a moment.

As the ship pulled off of the ground and it’s landing gear retracted he knew that letting them go would be a great mistake.. one that couldn’t be made if not for only the sake of the redhead who let him live. Who gave him a chance to be an Exile.

Dekk raised his rifle as he drew to a knee and fired off six shots. The tiny explosions that rippled across the ship tore through the hull and literally tore the engines off - each shot was on a rivet keeping the fuselage’s support beams in place. The thrustless ship dropped to the ground like a giant malformed baked bean and collided directly into a cliffside, rolling all the way down for another hundred feet before splashing into the riverbank.

He let out a final sigh, his shoulders slumping as he shouldered his rifle and tapped twice on his earpiece to reconnect to the network. “All targets eliminated. Safe?”

The redhead’s cursing greeted him in return, her speck of a flailing angry body forcing a smile onto the agent’s face.

Dekk knew this meant she was fine.


End file.
